RUN! RUN! RUN!
RUN! RUN! RUN! to druga piosenka końcowa One Piece zaśpiewana przez Maki Ōtsuki. Galeria Red Hair Pirates RUN! RUN! RUN!.png|Portret Shanksa i jego załogi. Koushirou_and_Kuina_RUN%21_RUN%21_RUN%21.png|Portret Koushirou i Kuiny. Bell-mère and Kid Nojiko RUN! RUN! RUN!.png|Portret Belle-mere i Nojiko. Yassopp- run run run.PNG|Portret rodziny Usoppa i Kayi. Baratie portrait- run run run.PNG|Portret kucharzy Baratie. Nami read- run run run.PNG|Nami czyta mapę. Usopp experiment- run run run.PNG|Usopp i jego wynalazki. Zoro train- run run run.PNG|Trening Zoro. Sanji food- run run run.PNG|Sanji z jedzeniem. Food fight- run run run.PNG|Bitwa o jedzenie. Island- run run run.PNG|Przybycie na nową wyspę. Celebrate- run run run.PNG|Słomkowi świętują. Map RUN! RUN! RUN!.png|Mapa nieznanych wysp. Tekst Wersja japońska はみ出した気持ちつながらなくて 君の手をぎゅっと握り返すよ 一人でも僕は歩き出すから 遠くまでずっと見つめていてね 今朝からちょっと考えていた どうしてこんなに熱いの いつもよりも早足になる まだ見ぬ風感じたい いつからかそんなことばかりが離れないよ はみ出した気持ちつながらなくて 君の手をぎゅっと握り返すよ 一人でも僕は歩き出すから 遠くまでずっと見つめていてね ゆうべはちょっと眠れなかった どうしてこんなに遠いの 叶えたい思いがあせるから追いかけるよ 駆け出した気持ちつかまえたくて 自分さえもう追い越していくよ 飛び出した夢を抱きしめてたい 一緒なら僕は走って行ける いつの日かこの思い届くと信じてるよ はみ出した気持ち抱きしめたまま 風の中ずっと走り続ける 飛び出した夢は立ち止まらない 突き抜ける思い呼び覚ましたい はみ出した気持ちつながらなくて 君の手をぎゅっと握り返すよ 一人でも僕は歩き出すから 遠くまでずっと見つめていてね ;Romaji Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute Kimi no te o gyutto ni girikaesu yo Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara Tooku made zutto mitsumeteite ne Kesa kara chotto kangaeteita Doushite konna ni atsui no Itsumo yori mo hayaashi ni naru Mada minu kaze kanjitai Itsu kara ka sonna koto bakari ga hanarenai yo Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute Kimi no te o gyutto ni girikaesu yo Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara Tooku made zutto mitsumeteite ne Yuube wa chotto nemurenakatta Doushite konna ni tooi no Kanaetai omoi ga aseru kara oikakeru yo Kakedashita kimochi tsukamaetakute Jibun sae mou oikoshite yuku yo Tobidashita yume o dakishimetetai Issho nara boku wa hashitte yukeru Itsu no hi ka kono omoi todoku to shinjiteru yo Hamidashita kimochi dakishimeta mama Kaze no naka zutto hashiritsuzukeru Tobidashita yume wa tachitomaranai Tsukinukeru omoi yobisamashitai Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute Kimi no te o gyutto ni girikaesu yo Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara Tooku made zutto mitsumeteite ne Wersja angielska my overflowed feelings won't connect and I tighten my grip of your hand even if I'm alone, I'll begin to walk so look after me to the far distance I was thinking about it since morning why is it so hot? I begin to run faster than usual wanting to feel the unseen wind from some time ago, those ideas won't depart from me my overflowed feelings won't connect and I tighten my grip of your hand even if I'm alone, I'll begin to walk so look after me to the far distance for some reason, I couldn't sleep last night why is it so far? because my feelings rush, I chase after it I wanted to catch the running feeling I even outrun my own self just wanting to embrace the overflowed dream if we're together, I can continue to run I continue to believe that this feeling will reach you someday holding onto my overflowed feelings I continue to run within the wind the overflowed dream won't stop I want to wake this special feeling my overflowed feelings won't connect and I tighten my grip of your hand even if I'm alone, I'll begin to walk so look after me to the far distance Nawigacja Odcinek 31 en:RUN! RUN! RUN! fr:RUN ! RUN ! RUN ! it:Run! Run! Run! ca:Run! Run! Run! es:RUN! RUN! RUN! id:RUN! RUN! RUN! ru:RUN! RUN! RUN! Kategoria:Piosenki końcowe